tamewater_cwrpfandomcom-20200213-history
CT-0045 Dextor
This wiki is based on CT-0045 "Dextor" and the events that took place while he served as a clone trooper for the Grand Army of the Republic. Origins CT-0045 Dextor was born on Kamino as a clone, developed for the Grand Army of the Republic. It is unknown the true origin of how Dextor received his nickname. It is speculated that he may have came up with it because of his fascination with the famous prospector “Dexter Jettster.” Dextor was a diligent cadet, and often studied military tactics. His squad of clone cadets looked up to him as he would always be prepared with a plan, that usually guaranteed success in the simulations. Because of this, his value and potential was noticed by many of his instructors. Biography The 212th Attack Battalion It’s unknown as to where Dextor was transferred after his time on Kamino, but he was eventually recruited into the 212th Attack Battalion. His transfer into the 212th was a turning point in his career. Dextor was immediately thrown into combat, as he fought against waves of Battle Droids. The environment was perfect for him, as he would be constantly attacking heavily fortified positions and capturing key locations. He soon settled into the battalion growing a respect for the fellow clones he fought with. Although Dextor was a skilled trooper in combat, he noticed that there was a great need for more medics on the battlefield. He took it upon himself to study over medical documents and procedures, until taking on the job of being a medic in the 212th. Dextor would go on to save many clone lives, and was revered for his effectiveness as a combat medic. As he continued his work in the 212th, Dextor would later reach the rank of Sergeant for his efforts. Operation Blizzard Dextor was serving as a 212th medic when Operation Blizzard was announced. After being deployed onto the planet of Mygeeto, he and many other clones were tasked with the job of carrying supplies to and from the battlefield. Although he spent a lot of his time transferring supplies, he did take part in a skirmish on a droid infested bridge. While attempting to assess a trooper’s wounds, Dextor took a blaster bolt into his right arm. Despite the wound, he was able to drag the clone to more suitable cover before once again assessing the trooper. He was later honored for his bravery after the battle. 91st Reconnaissance Corps His impressive work as a 212th medic and his efforts on Mygeeto, caused him to be recruited into the 91st Reconnaissance Corps. Although he would only reach the rank of Specialist, he gained valuable experience during his deployment. Dextor saw little combat in the 91st, but was instrumental in scoping out and relaying enemy positions, as well as participating in a few reconnaissance missions. Although he was skilled in the 91st, he wished to be back on the front lines of the battlefield. Because of this desire, he decided to ask for a transfer to another battalion. The 104th Dextor’s experience, tactical knowledge, and combat efficiency caught the eye of many prestigious officers in the 104th. Eventually his name would be brought up to Commander Wolffe, leading to his transfer being accepted as he was recruited into the 104th. Although the new change was a bit overwhelming at first, Dextor soon fell in with the rest of his battalion, fitting in with other like-minded individuals such as himself. He began to make a name for himself amongst his fellow clone brethren, as he always performed to the best of his abilities whilst in combat. 104th Wolfpack As Dextor continued to exceed expectations, he tried out for Wolfpack, which contained Wolffe’s most prestigious troopers. Although he proved himself by passing the tryouts, his position as a medic in the battalion was too valuable to allow him to join. Though this was disappointing news to hear, Dextor continued to perform his duties as a combat medic, eventually obtaining the rank of Staff Sergeant. He would go on to teach and train new recruits into the battalion, about military tactics, medical procedures, and the many duties of the 104th. Other Information Personality Dextor is a more laid back and nonchalant soldier. Although when leading his troops into battle, he can become a very firm and aggressive leader, always ensuring that the mission gets completed. Current Status Dextor currently serves as a 104th Medic, under Commander “Wolffe.” Category:Clone